


Curious

by lacemonster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: A secret santa gift with the prompts "animal ears" and "thigh highs", with a dash of "Damian being a grotty goblin".Basically, I wrote Dick with a catboy fetish and a reluctantly compliant Damian. Hope you like it. :>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I wrote this fic as a gift. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to post this before I went out and celebrated the holidays and I know there are a few parts I didn't edit closely...
> 
> I really enjoy talking with you and seeing all the things you contribute to Dd community. I hope this gift gives you even a fraction of the joy you've given me over the past year.
> 
> Luckily your wishlist and my wishlist were very similar, so it wasn't difficult for me to write this at all. I'm glad we're in the same realm of furry trash, I had a lot of fun with this hahaha.
> 
> Hope your 2019 is great. :P

Damian's feline-like eyes narrowed, the jade green irises glowing intensely as he glared into the mirror. Dick's hands smoothed over his small shoulders, the fingers threading through the black straps. Damian's face burned hotter, watching the hands come dangerously close to where the ribbons were knotted. He imagined those strands pinched between Dick's fingers, how it might look if the strings were to slide out of their knots as they were pulled undone. The top wasn't suited for a boy's chest—two well-placed tugs on the laces and the whole top would slip.

“I'm curious what the white would have looked like,” Dick murmured with a near sense of wonder, his voice touching the back of Damian's ear.

Damian suppressed a shudder. He hated the way his entire body responded to Dick’s breath on his skin. Mustering up some strength to bite back, Damian's eyes shot up at Dick's reflection. Dick looked back, his face hovering close to the back of Damian's head. He seemed unfazed, or at least not surprised, by Damian’s glare.

“Guess you'll never find out. I'm only doing this once,” Damian said.

Honestly, Damian should have never even agreed to do it _at all_ , but Grayson could be an incessant beggar. Damian could barely stand to look in the mirror. Bad enough that the outfit was skimpy—it also had to be disgustingly cute. Only a full-fledged pervert would get turned on by a boy wearing women’s lingerie.

And only a _complete and total freak_ like Grayson would want the cat ears.

Damian could barely stand to look at himself. Unable to last long at seeing himself in the mirror, his gaze shot one last icy glare at Dick before falling to the floor. Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing, even just by seeing his feet resting on the carpet. He couldn't see them with his feet planted in the carpet, but he knew that there were cat paws printed on the soles, and just _knowing_ made his cheeks burn hotter with embarrassment. The socks stretched a few inches above his knees, the pointed “ears” resting mid-thigh.

Dick took Damian by the chin, forcing his head up. Damian clenched his jaw, teeth grinding down. He was beyond flustered—not just at his appearance, but the way Dick seemed to be eating him with his eyes. Dick pushed Damian’s chin up a little more, the head tilted ever so slightly back. Damian stared at his own face, the expression clearly frustrated. He couldn’t even take _himself_ seriously, not with those black cat ears perched on his head, the grossly pink lining matching the ridiculous ribbon collar around his throat.

“I don’t think you mind,” Dick said.

“You don't think. Period.”

“But the outfit is still missing something, hm?”

“ _Tt_. The _entire outfit_ , maybe?” He was practically naked. The top, which just barely spanned over his chest, had a cat shaped keyhole for extra measure. The tiny panties, the most embarrassing part of the ensemble, were riding up his ass.

Dick slipped away. Damian glanced over his shoulder, curious despite himself. He didn’t know that Dick had more things planned—and yet, he had expected that Dick would have an extra _something_ up his sleeve. He always did. Damian cautiously followed Dick a few steps for a better look, tiny paw-printed feet moving silently across the carpet. He stopped behind the bed post, as if trying (and failing miserably) to use it as a cover for his practically naked body.

He watched as Dick rummaged around a bag sitting on the bedside table. Damian’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering exactly how much stuff Dick had hidden inside that thing. Given that Damian’s entire outfit couldn’t have taken up much space, he imagined there was… a lot. Damian’s frown deepened when he heard a dull _thud_. A _lot_ , a lot.

Dick finally turned around, holding up two items like a proud kid at show and tell. Damian’s eyes immediately landed on the right hand. His nose scrunched at the ridiculous gloves shaped like fluffy paws.

In the other hand was…

It looked like…

Well, one could say it was a tail.

Damian bristled.

“Absolutely not,” he sputtered, face burning hot.

Dick’s shoulders fell.

“Come on. You promised me one thing.”

“Yes. _One_ thing. This is two things.”

“It’s part of the outfit, it constitutes as one thing!”

What was Father’s ridiculous saying?

“I gave you an inch and you took it a mile. My answer is no.”

“I mean.” Grayson gave this big dumb smile. “Is it really so different than what we normally do?”

“Yes,” Damian said at once, not willing to even give it a thought.

Then his eyes shifted to the side, considering. He huffed a little and turned toward Dick's bed, taking a seat on the center of the mattress. When he was done crawling around, he glanced back at Dick. Damian tsked at the dumb expression on Grayson’s face, not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed by his ogling.

“Give me the stupid cat paws,” Damian said, holding his hands up.

Dick obliged, tossing them over. He hurriedly plopped onto the bed, the mattress swaying underneath him. Damian rolled his eyes as he tugged on the paws. They were fluffy and thick, more like mittens than gloves, and felt awkward on his hands. Damian tried to wiggle his fingers but the gloves only cooperated by curving a fraction. Dick quickly made himself comfortable, laying on the center of the bed. Dick patted his chest.

“Come up here.”

Damian wasn't sure what Dick wanted. He crawled over Dick, paws planted on either side of the mattress to balance himself. Damian’s shadow fell over Dick and Dick looked up at him for a moment, suddenly quiet.

“What?” Damian said sharply. “Why are you staring?”

Dick opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. He shook his head a little, giving this small breath of laughter. Damian narrowed his eyes, automatically assuming that Dick was laughing _at_ him.

“Nothing, you just look very catlike when you’re moving like that.”

Damian’s eyes shifted to the side. Was that a good thing?

“Anyways, I don’t want you positioned this way. Turn around, I'm going to use this,” Dick said, tilting the tail back and forth. Damian flushed, understanding what Dick wanted. Dick's expression suddenly softened, making Damian pause. “God, you look adorable.”

Damian said nothing. His heart rate quickened.

Damian turned himself around, the movements a bit awkward and clunky. A foot might have hit Dick’s face on the way and it might have been intentional. Damian finally settled into position, sitting on Dick's chest. Damian had to spread his legs far apart in order to balance himself over Dick's comparably wide and muscular body. In this position, Damian found himself feeling nervous and exposed, ears burning hot. The panties felt tight, the flimsy fabric riding up his crease. Dick could probably see everything.

“You look so cute like this,” Dick said again.

_You’re just looking at my ass_ , was Damian’s instinctual response, but something about it felt too crude to say. Damian searched for another snarky reply but was unable to come up with anything. He was too flustered to think. He held his breath as Dick's hand roamed up his left leg. The socks added a layer of separation, but Damian found himself liking the dull warmth of Dick’s hand combined with the soft material on his skin. Dick's hand inched up Damian’s leg, smoothing over the fabric. At the top of the thigh-high, Dick's finger hooked into the hem, idly circling around Damian's leg. Damian's gaze lowered. Something about Dick's hand edging on the borders of his clothing, just barely poking his fingers underneath, the touch featherlight—felt both mischievous and alluring.

Dick could make any small thing like that feel exciting.

“What are you so worried about?” Dick said softly, as if he actually were gently chiding some pet. Damian simply listened, his mouth shut. “When have I ever done you wrong?”

Damian could name a few moments, but what Dick had done wrong paled in comparison to all the things that he could do right. Even so, Damian couldn't relax. Dick's hand crept up Damian's leg, traveling along the edges of the panties now, fingers just barely tracing along the groin area. Damian's breath softly shuddered. He stayed still in place, legs spread on either side of Dick, resting his weight on his knees. Dick’s hand moved back, fingers now roaming over Damian's ass.

Damian's eyes fluttered as Dick grabbed his ass, massaging him through the soft fabric. The fingers slid down the clothed crease of Damian's ass, brushing over his entrance. Damian tensed, this spark of arousal igniting inside of him. He wanted to resist Dick. The last thing he wanted was Dick to think he was actually getting off on wearing this stupid outfit. But he couldn't help it.

Any where, any how, any way—Damian loved being with Dick. He loved it when Dick touched him and made him feel good, even when he made him do foolish things like wear this insufferable cat costume.

Dick’s soft, teasing touches had lulled Damian in a sort of trance. Damian was jolted out of that when Dick’s hands traced over the sides of the panties, where the knotted strings laid. Damian’s breath hitched, expecting Dick to pull the strings undone—why did he keep picturing that?—but Dick simply smoothed over the area and kept moving. A hand suddenly yanked the back of the panties down, peeling it over Damian's ass, exposing his entrance. A new wave of warmth rose to Damian's face. He wished he could turn around so he could see what Dick was doing back there.

“Aren't you going to take them off?” Damian asked, not even sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“No, I like them on.”

Damian couldn't even come up with a response to that.

It didn't matter. Dick's hands were on the move, thumbs hooking into the cheeks and spreading Damian open. Damian blushed hard, biting the inside of his cheek. He tried to imagine how he looked—him, donned in black cat ears, black and pink lingerie, and even paws… sitting there on Dick's chest, his entrance completely exposed. It was a filthy thought. Damian didn't know why his heart was beating so hard.

Damian heard a familiar pop. His stomach was already fluttering with anticipation. Soon enough he could feel the cool lube slide over his crease. Damian’s stomach was twisting now, heart beating ever faster. He could feel the smooth head of the toy rubbing over his sensitive entrance. It simply spread the lube around, not entering. It circled and circled over his entrance and Damian found his heart beating faster and faster, wondering when Dick was going to just do it and get it over with.

Damian winced when he felt the toy prod at his hole. He fought back the instinct to squirm, his discomfort rising as Dick’s hand pulled at the cheek, spreading him open. Damian felt a fresh flush of embarrassment. He could feel Dick’s eyes on him, watching everything.

The toy wasn’t very big. Well. At least. Not as big as what Damian supposed he was used to. Once the tip went in, the lube easily helped guide it the rest of the way in. Damian bit down on his bottom lip, his entire body feeling warm. He hadn’t realized it, or perhaps he was in denial, but he was already aroused. Sometimes Grayson’s weird perversions messed with his head. Dressing like a cat shouldn’t have turned him on, but Damian admittedly liked the attention. He liked seeing Grayson be so passionate about something that it turned him into a pushy person.

Dick slid the toy in all the way and kept it there, letting Damian get used to the shape of it. It wasn’t as big as Dick, no, but it still filled Damian nicely, comfortably. Damian breathed, trying to relax. He was already so worked up, just from Dick’s teasing. Dick’s hand smoothed up his spine, adding some gradual pressure to his touch. Damian caught the hint, leaning forward, his knees sinking into the bed, groin resting against Dick’s chest. Damian realized he was erect, his cock strained against the panties. The pressure of his erections pressed to Dick’s body felt nice.

“Good kitten,” Dick mused, and Damian rolled his eyes.

Dick shoved the toy in deeper, grinding it inside of Damian. It felt deeper than before, rubbing up inside of Damian in a way that made his whole body feel hot. Damian could feel the soft fur of the dangling tail brushing up against his balls and inner thighs. The touch just _barely_ ghosted over him, the layer of panties slung right below the toy and muting the touch. The feeling of the tail was nothing more than a tease.

Damian’s breaths were shallow. He placed his paws on Dick’s lower abdomen, feeling suddenly unsteady. The whole room felt hot, soft fabric brushing up against his aroused nipples and groin, all of it feeling frustrating and unbearable. Why was he so turned on? It should have been humiliating, but when Damian thought about himself spread out on all fours, dressed in the ridiculous outfit and cat ears, his ass opened up with a toy with a tail attached—he felt helplessly aroused.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Dick started to move the toy in and out, in and out. The dildo worked in gentle, short thrusts. Damian’s legs instinctively spread a little wider. The toy pushed in deep and Damian’s eyes squeezed shut, a moan threatening to spill past his lips.

He tried to relax. He let his weight settle on Dick, his erection now pressed firmly against Dick’s chest. The contact felt nice. Dick kept moving the toy, the tip repeatedly rubbing inside of him, working him up. Damian could feel the heat inside of his body growing. He felt his erection pressed against Dick’s body and wanted so badly to feel friction against it.

Dick worked up a rhythm. Damian sucked in a short breath, his shoulders tensing, when Dick unexpectedly pulled out the toy to the tip and shoved it in to the base. It had moved in and out with ease, drawing out and sliding all the way back in. A soft moan fell off Damian’s tongue, his heading falling forward, hands folding into fists inside of the paws. Dick did it again and Damian’s toes curled in response. It felt good, being spread out and rammed so deeply.

Dick never lost control. Each thrust was carefully measured and placed. Damian felt it over and over again, the toy pushing and pulling, the initial discomfort having long-faded into a near addiction. He liked the feel of the toy settling into him, like the way it brushed all the nerves inside of him, making the heat in his groin stir. Damian adjusted his knees on the bed, his thighs spreading wide in order to comfortably seat himself on Dick’s body. The toy shoved in, striking him again, and Damian felt a shudder run down his spine. His nipples were hard beneath the top, pushing against the soft fabric. His cock swelled within the restraints of the panties.

The toy shoved deep, deeper. Dick kept it there, all the way down to the base. Then he ground the toy deep inside of Damian, the tip brushing up against Damian’s prostate. Damian moaned behind closed lips. He felt the toy moving inside of him, so deep and full, the tail tickling his crease and inner thighs.

“That's good,” Dick said, his voice heated and breathy. Damian’s eyes flickered up. He could see the shape of Dick’s erection beneath his sweatpants. Dick was getting off on this. Knowing that made Damian's head fuzzy. “That's a good pet. Why don't you move your tail for me?”

“Don't ask that,” Damian said. He didn't sound convincing. His voice was barely above a whisper, his throat tight with nerves. He felt that if he spoke another word, Dick would hear the arousal in his voice. Damian was fully erect from being filled up. He didn't want to subject himself to Dick’s humiliating requests, but it was undoubtedly having an effect on his body.

“Come on. I got it nice and deep inside of you. Please?”

Damian closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the toy deep inside of him. He did want it to move. Having it pressed up so deeply inside of him felt good, but he craved the movement, the friction. He wanted to feel it piston back and forth, fucking his ass good and proper. Sighing almost exasperatedly, Damian fought back his embarrassment and managed to roll his hips back, the long cat tail sweeping across his thighs.

“You look so good,” Dick whispered. “That's a good kitten. I'm gonna move your tail now.”

Damian really wished Grayson would stop calling him that, but he was way past scolding Dick now. Dick took hold of the toy, the mere movement of grabbing onto it making it move inside of Damian in such a way that Damian's breath audibly hitched. Damian could feel his self-control slipping. The excited energy radiating off of Dick had infected Damian. He could feel himself peeling away at his shell, his voice and movements becoming natural and relaxed. Dick started fucking Damian again and Damian couldn't help himself. He stopped holding back his voice, sighing soft moans into Dick's body.

“You're getting me so hard, Damian,” Dick said, voice heated with arousal. His words became rushed, urgent. “Take it out.”

Damian found himself complying rather easily, without even thinking. He did want to see Dick's erection. Damian wanted to see how worked up Dick had gotten just from watching him. Damian pushed the waistbands of Dick’s clothing down his hips, past his erection.

Dick was already fully erect, his cock laying heavily over his stomach, thick and hard. Damian let out a shaky breath as the toy gave a long thrust. Looking at Dick now, the toy suddenly didn't feel like enough.

Damian reached for Dick, but stopped mid-motion. Damian frowned to himself, glancing back and forth between the fluffy paws and Dick's erection. It was one thing to push down Dick’s pants, but how the hell was he supposed to do anything else with these on? From behind him, he could hear Dick sigh with anticipation. Damian’s brow furrowed, feeling sudden pressure to figure it out and do _something_. Unable to take Dick into his hands, Damian settled for propping the erection up between his palms, closing his mouth over the tip.

A deep moan rumbled through Dick's body. Damian's eyes lowered. He felt encouraged to take Dick deeper, so he did. Dick's cock was thick and warm, filling Damian's mouth. There was something comforting in the act, the smell and taste of Dick feeding Damian's senses, Dick's heated breaths travelling to his ears. Damian felt more aroused, his cock now leaking against the front of the panties, his hips positioned to take more of the toy inside of him.

A sort of haze took over Damian. Sucking Dick’s cock took over naturally. He hardly minded the way his lips stretched open to take the girth into his mouth, or the way the paws could only clumsily prop him up. Damian slid his lips up and down the shaft without thought or complaint. He moaned softly around Dick's cock when Dick picked up speed. The toy moved faster now, in longer drives. Damian’s cock felt hopelessly trapped, pulsing and hot. Damian shifted his hips, his erection moving against Dick's chest, the toy sinking deeper in. The dual sensations had Damian’s head spinning.

Damian moaned with more conviction, his lips humming around Dick's cock. Damian’s heart was beating faster, intense pleasure pushing through his body. He pulled off Dick's cock, lips wet and heavy breaths passing his lips. He couldn’t concentrate. He laid there, lips sighing and moaning against Dick’s erection. Dick didn't let up, the force of the toy's thrusts causing the lube to squelch. The whole situation was perverse and filthy but Damian didn't focus on that, too lost in the pleasure. He mouthed at Dick's cock, trying to keep working Dick up, trying to make him feel good, but all he could think about was how he’d rather have Dick inside of his ass instead.

The toy felt good, thrusting and grinding inside of him—but Damian needed something bigger. Hotter. He wanted to feel completely full, stretched out. He needed it deep.

He needed—

“Put it inside,” Damian breathed against Dick's cock.

“What was that?”

Damian's head spun. He wanted to be angry, but his frustration had more to do with the toy. Deeper. He needed it deeper. Thicker.

“You. Need you inside of me,” he said, words rushing together. He moaned, eyes squeezing shut, his hips pushing back for more.

“Hey, this is supposed to my gift, right?” Dick said, in this sort of tone that indicated to Damian that he was enjoying this more than what should be allowed. “I think I get to decide how my fantasy plays out, right?”

“ _Grayson_ —”Damian started, mouth clamping shut when the toy pushed in deep. Damian's cock throbbed. His cock felt so heavy and sensitive. Close. So close. Not enough.

“For starters, cats don't talk, do they?”

Moaning and panting, Damian's eyes wandered. Part of his reflection cut into the mirror. Damian didn't recognize the face that looked back at him, wanton and hazy, the eyes dilated. Damian looked over the ears and bell collar, thinking that Dick finally got his wish. He truly seemed like a cat in heat.

Just as Damian suspected, Dick was enjoying this far too much. And knowing Dick and all his ways of teasing, Damian could feel this sense of dread twisting inside all of the excitement and arousal in his body. Dick wanted something. Damian suspected what.

“Do they?” Dick repeated.

“No,” Damian said, voice breathier than he intended.

“How do cats ask for things, Damian?”

“Fucking pervert,” Damian muttered darkly, the response falling out of his mouth.

He only regretted it because Dick's hand stilled, the toy still lodged inside of Damian. Damian's body tensed, trying to resist the urge to roll his hips back, to fuck himself on the toy. Damian’s heart was beating fast, face burning with both desire and shame.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He'd humor Dick's dumb questions, so long as he could get the real thing. So long as Dick would keep fucking him.

“They meow,” Damian said, voice stiff.

“Right, exactly,” Dick said. He shoved the toy in hard. Damian's eyes rolled back, his legs shifting in place. He could barely even stay on his knees, he wanted to rest all his weight onto Dick, wanted to completely melt while Dick did all of the work and fucked him good. His cock was so swollen and aching, his thighs quivering. Damian needed it. Even if it meant degrading himself, he needed it. “Mewl for me, Damian.”

The toy started to grind in deep, the tip brushing against Damian's prostate. Damian felts sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

Damian's mouth parted—then closed. His heart beat faster, stomach fluttering. Damian clenched his jaw, unable to get the sound out. Fuck. Fuck Grayson and his stupid games. But more than that, fuck Damian's pride for not letting him participate. He already looked like a damn fool but he couldn’t go just one _tiny_ step further. The thought alone made Damian want to die from humiliation.

Dick seemed to sense Damian’s hesitation. The toy moved harder, ramming inside of Damian deep to get a reaction. Deep. And yet it was not deep enough. So fast, so good, but Damian still needed the real thing and Dick knew it. Damian needed Dick to grab him by the hips while he shoved his thick, hot cock inside of him. Needed to feel Dick shoving into him over and over, stretching him nice and wide, the full length of his cock sliding in and out. Damian's cock strained painfully against his tiny panties, needing more stimulation than just the grinding against Dick’s body, wanting to come.

But Damian couldn’t push himself far enough. The sounds had transformed, at best, to whimpers. There was a constant stream of sound, Damian's moans mixing in with the sound of his ass getting rammed, the lube gliding around, the occasional creak from the bed as Damian squirmed while being fucked over and over. None of the sounds hit the right note that Dick was looking for.

The toy moved fast, making Damian's voice break out into a cry. Dick pulled out the toy partway, a gasp escaping Damian’s parted lips. Damian felt Dick's hands moving over his body. They roamed over his ass, closer to the crease. Damian's eyelashes lowered, voice stilling—until suddenly, Damian realized with a jolt what Dick was doing. Damian gasped sharply when Dick pushed in—his thumb? It felt thick too thick to just be a finger—next to the toy. That little bit of extra stretch made Damian moan. Yes. Yes, that was what he wanted.

Dick's thumb moved deeper. The toy lodged in Damian's ass seemed to stretch him out, both forces splitting him open. Damian's breaths were heavier now. His whole skin felt like it was crawling. It was hard to stay still.

Damian made a sound. A desperate whine of a sound. And Damian suddenly ceased, face burning hot, because he never even thought himself capable of such a sound.

And the craziest part was that, well, without even meaning to—

“Good kitten,” Dick said, voice ragged with lust.

Damian's eyes shifted to the side, his cheeks hot. He hadn't intended it, but it did pass for a mewl. And he wasn't going to tell Dick the truth, especially when he was about to be rewarded.

Damian's excitement was rocketing fast when Dick forcefully rolled him onto the bed. Damian gasped when Dick yanked the tail out quickly, leaving Damian open and empty. The mattress moved and groaned as Dick hastily positioned himself between Damian's legs.

Damian felt a sense of satisfaction in Dick's quick, urgent movements—for all of Dick's teasing, he was the one with this weird weakness, and Damian couldn’t help the sense of smugness he felt at how little in-control Dick actually was.

Dick entered Damian swiftly, causing both of them to moan. Dick seemed to move all at once, as if releasing all of the sexual aggressions he had carefully tucked underneath his composure for the sake of drawing out this game. His hand rudely shoved its way inside the keyhole opening of Damian's top, the fabric pulled taut as Dick forced his large hand to fit inside. He flicked and teased Damian’s nipple.

Damian could hear his own voice rising, matching the excited, near chaotic energy of the room. Dick readjusted himself, rising on his knees. He planted his hands on Damian's thighs, raising Damian’s legs in the air. The angle allowed Dick’s cock to sink in deep. Damian cried out, his eyes squeezing shut.

Dick's grip on Damian's thighs were bruisingly tight, the thigh-highs beginning to bunch towards Damian’s knees. Damian didn't mind. He couldn't protest, could barely think, as Dick drove into him over and over again, his cock hitting Damian deep with each thrust. It was so much deeper than the toy. Every hot thrust stretched Damian out nicely. He could feel every inch of Dick inside of him, pounding him.

Every thrust forward rocked the bed. Damian could hear the bell on his ribbon collar jostling, an occasional ring filling the air. Their voices mixed together as one.

Damian dared to peer up at Dick. His handsome face had become desperate, beautiful lips parted as his breaths and moans matched the rise and fall of Damian’s. Looking into Dick’s dark and heated eyes made a shiver run down Damian’s spine. A deep, almost possessive, satisfaction filled Damian. Even as they butted heads, even when they played ridiculous games, Damian was certain that Dick was perfect, _They_ were perfect.

The thought made Damian shudder, the tremor running through his entire body. He felt suddenly aware of the heat pooling in his groin. He was close, close already. He wanted to finish. The position was uncomfortable due to Dick’s handling and size. The panties dug into Damian’s thighs so he reached for them, untying the strings himself, letting the small piece of fabric fall on his lower stomach. Dick turned his head, kissing the print on Damian’s foot, and Damian flinched at the sensitive touch.

“Stop being weird,” Damian managed to grumble between breaths.

“Sorry,” Dick said with a small smirk, before shoving into Damian particularly deep. Inside the paws, Damian’s nails dug into his palms.

Dick kept up his rhythm up until Damian couldn’t take it anymore. He reached between his spread legs, the fur of the paw brushing against his balls, tickling his sensitive flesh. Damian clenched his jaw, feeling a surge of frustration.

“Grayson—“Damian tried, desperate, but Dick shook his head, refusing.

“Come for me, Damian.”

Damian was past caring, past humiliation at this point. He palmed at his cock, so aroused that he wasn’t even bothered by the texture and feel of the glove. He just needed that pressure, that friction.

It wasn’t long before he was cumming. His orgasm hit him quick and hard, taking Damian’s breath away. Damian’s entire body tensed up, lips parted in silent gasp before falling into a deep moan. Damian rolled his hips, rutting his cock against the paw. He ejaculated onto the glove and his stomach, his orgasm ripping through him with a rush of heat. As quickly as it had come, it had stopped.

Dick wasn’t finished though. Damian let him continue on, even though his body was sensitive and shaking. Dick fucked Damian with a familiar vigor. He was close too. Their eyes locked as Dick drove into hard, their bodies colliding with a continuous thud. Damian recognized that Dick was close.

Knowing Dick and the liberties he had taken, Damian was suddenly scared that Dick was going to do the one thing he hated.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Damian said crossly, glaring up at Dick.

He thought, for a moment, that Dick wasn’t going to listen to him. But a few more thrusts and Dick obeyed, pulling out of Damian. He leaned back, his hand stroking him the rest of the way through his orgasm. A deep, throaty moan filled the room. Despite the intensity of Damian’s orgasm, Damian could help but feel jealous of the tremors that ran through Dick’s body, the bliss and ecstasy in his expression. Dick spilled into his hand, the seed thick and white.

Later, when the atmosphere had settled, Damian sat on the edge of the bed and caught himself in the mirror. He took one look at his disheveled hair, the cat headband shifted over. A perfectionist by both training and genetics, Damian instinctively readjusted the ears back into place—then realized, feeling foolish, that he could take them off. Damian swiped the ears quickly off his head, hoping Dick hadn’t noticed.

Damian sat on the edge of the bed, peeling off the rest of the costume, and moved to throw it back in the bag. He stopped, looking at all of Dick’s other fantasies lurking inside.

“Why a cat?” Damian finally asked, looking at Dick. Dick turned his head on the pillow, looking at him. Finally, Dick shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. Damian rummaged through the bag, pulling out a much heavier collar than the one he was wearing. He held it up curiously. In the background, Damian could hear Dick making a low, thoughtful hum. “Probably because of your behaviors. You just act sort of prideful and aloof.”

While Dick was deep in thought, Damian turned towards him. He held up the collar, his fingers stretching it out. Damian squinted his eyes, vision blurring before coming into focus. He measured the collar in comparison to Dick’s throat.

“I don’t know,” Dick said thoughtfully, eyes up at the ceiling. “I guess I just always imagined you as a cat.”

Dick finally looked back at Damian. He took one look at the collar in Damian’s hands and a cautious look sparked in his eyes, his face turning slightly flushed.

“Funny,” Damian said, smirking. “I always imagined you as my dog.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. sorry for the borderline foot fetish in the end, I was trying to work with the thigh-high prompt more. >_>
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! And if you don't celebrate the holidays, here's hoping your 2019 is swell.
> 
> For those of you who might have missed my last fic, my tumblr is officially deleted. You can find me on these platforms instead:
> 
> [My Dreamwidth](https://lacemonster.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)
> 
> My Discord: lacemonster#3491
> 
> This secret santa exchange was part of the DickDami discord group that I run. I also run a discord group for all things DC where people can ship whatever they want, however they want. If you're interested in joining, feel free to message me on discord and I can send you a link.


End file.
